


Leedus One Shot

by NormanReedusMe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusMe/pseuds/NormanReedusMe
Summary: Just a bit of something I made inspired by Leedus





	

Norman and Andrew could not get into Norman's house fast enough. They were both aroused from the bike ride. Andrew had unzipped Norman's jeans and started jerking him off and it nearly caused an accident. They made out on the bike as soon as they arrived and Andrew had latched himself on Norman's x tattoo and Norman knew he wouldn't last long if he kept it up. When at last they were in the house and made it to Norman's bedroom, Andrew unbuckled Norman's belt, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Norman moaned as Andrew palmed his erection which was straining to be released. "Oh Norman." Andrew groaned. Their mouths met. Tongues slid against the other. When finally Andrew helped Norman out of his pants, he skimmed his hand up his thigh. Norman's dick twitched, fresh pre cum soaking his boxers. Andrew grinned. "You are so ready for me." Norman nodded. He ached to explode. He ached in all the right areas. Andrew stood up and pulled Norman's shirt off. Norman had the most glorious body. He was jealous. Now Norman didn't have sculped abs but he sure was gifted in the muscle department. Andrew thumbed Norman's nipples, letting Norman's breath wash over him. Norman wanted it rough with Andrew. With Jeffery, he was gentle. "Andrew, fuck me." Andrew kissed him and led him to the bed. "Tell me what you want Norman?" Norman laid down and pulled his boxers off. Andrew licked his lips. There was nothing like the taste of Norman. His cum was the best and only cum he'd ever had. Andrew undressed and crawled up to Norman. Norman was the shyest of the two. Sure he loved sex, couldn't get enough of it but with Andrew, he became fragile. He often shook in anticipation and sometimes he's cum too soon. Andrew learned he needed to be gentle and loving. He nipped his way to Norman's sac. Norman was a 8 inch man whereas Andrew who was English happened be a bit bigger and longer. Norman was close. He closed his eyes, fighting against the rising tide that threatened to take over. "Open your eyes, I want you to see me Fuck you." Andrew said passionately. Norman watched as Andrew blew in his tip and that's all it took. He cried out as warm semen exploded all over Andrew's face. Andrew licked his lips and wiped his face, smirking. "Oh Norman." Andrew loved to see Norman cum. His dick was circumcised so Norman ejaculated easily. It was erotic seeing his cum pour out. Andrew knew the only way Norman could get aroused again was tease him using his teeth. Norman had a teeth kink. He loved being bitten and marked. "Turn over." Andrew intructed Norman. Norman did as he was told. Andrew smacked his behind sending erotic tingles all over. His soft dick awakened. Andrew nipped at his soft flesh and Norman moaned loudly. He flexed his hips, his dick hard as a rock. Andrew caressed where he smacked him then bent down to nip and suck. Norman moaned then turned over. He was hard and ready again. "Just do me already!" Norman needed it. Andrew was beautiful naked. Norman had spent much time exploring every inch of him. Andrew was a bit skinny but his dick was the one thing Norman loved. Norman closed his fist around Andrew and began to pump. His pre cum lubricated his movements. Andrew bucked into his hand as Norman moved faster and harder. Andrew tried to shove him away before he came hard over Norman's hand and chest. Norman licked his hand and closed his eyes, enjoying Andrew's taste. Andrew fell on the bed next to him. "Now how are we gonna fuck?" He said as Norman leaned over him and closed his mouth over his. 

30 Minutes Later....

"Ohhhhhh." Norman gripped the sheets as Andrew pounded into him from behind. Notrman was literally being fucked thoroughly. He was sweaty and on the cusp of cuming hard when suddenly he heard his bedroom door open. Andrew stopped and both men turned to see Norman's cat Eye In The Dark walk in. "Oh Lord." Andrew laughed and kissed Norman's demen tattoos and started to move again. Norman bit his lip as Andrew thrust three times and with a low moan, Norman ejaculated hard so hard he saw stars. Andrew stilled and Norman felt him cum inside him. Andrew collapsed next to him, breathlessly. "Now that's a Fuck." Andrew whispered. Norman was sated. He felt good, real good. He rolled over to cuddle. "Andrew, I love you." Andrew looked at him. "I love you more Reedus."


End file.
